Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-4p+1)(-2p+6)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-4p+1}$ onto the ${-2p}$ and ${6}$ $ = {-2p}({-4p+1}) + {6}({-4p+1})$ Then distribute the ${-2p}.$ $ = ({-2p} \times {-4p}) + ({-2p} \times {1}) + {6}({-4p+1})$ $ = 8p^{2} - 2p + {6}({-4p+1})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 8p^{2} - 2p + ({6} \times {-4p}) + ({6} \times {1})$ $ = 8p^{2} - 2p - 24p + 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 8p^{2} - 26p + 6$